1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for squeezing a collapsible tube to dispense the contents thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lever action device for receiving a collapsible tube containing dispensable contents and by actuating the lever controllably dispensing a portion of the contents of the tube.
2. Prior Art
Semi-solid flowable substances have long been packaged in collapsible tubes made of metal or plastic. Such tubes are designed to be squeezed to express in a controlled manner the tube contents. Collapsible tubes are used to dispense products found in the home, such as toothpaste, shampoo and other hair care products, lotions, foods and cleaning products. Such tubes are also utilized in hospitals, clinics and laboratories to dispense medicines, salves and other materials. Similarly, for industrial use collapsible tubes are utilized to dispense greases, caulking, grouting and the like.
Often, only a small portion of the contents of a collapsible tube is dispensed at any one time. Moreover, due to irregular use of a collapsible tube, the contents are often dispensed unevenly and amounts of undispensed materials can be left in the container. As the contents are discharged, the remaining undispensed materials are especially difficult for children and elderly people to dispense.